


Bell Play

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [14]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Bad Touch, Collars, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm bad at writing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Verse, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Submission, Trans Male Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: Based on otp prompt: NSFW Werewolf Cookie making Vampire Cookie dress in really kinky underwear and later takes their sweet time to enjoy the view as Vampire Cookie blushes heavily and is quite embarrassed.Brief after sweet time, Werewolf Cookie has praise kink on Vampire Cookie.
Relationships: Vampire Cookie/Werewolf Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395697
Kudos: 8





	Bell Play

_**"Werewolf?! Are you holding my thighs?! If someone sees us, we're in trouble-"** _

_**"Just relax, it will be only us who we're awake, ruby.."** _

_**"I-i think i accepted this."** _


End file.
